


I'm not that naive

by gothclark



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-27
Updated: 2004-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-01 10:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/355608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothclark/pseuds/gothclark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark is not as impervious as he thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm not that naive

**Author's Note:**

> for the CLFF wave nine alien Clark challenge. My alien ability is Imperviousness. Thanks to my beta Alee.  
> Disclaimer: DC Comics owns Smallville and its characters. I am just playing.

The first time Clark fell twenty feet he was eight years old and he'd gone up onto the roof of the barn to find his cat Peaches. Despite the fact that he was terrified of heights he'd figured that if he was up high enough there was no way he couldn't find her: kid logic. 

He slipped and fell three stories and bumped his head on the grain thresher his father had parked by the side of the barn. The thresher was dented, but Clark had barely a bruise on him. He sat in a mud puddle stunned for a moment, staring at the dented thresher then he touched his head to make sure there was no dent in it. 

His mother came screaming from the house, having seen Clark tumble from the height. The best thing to come out of that incident had been the cookies and pie his mother had baked for days afterwards. That only lasted for a few days. 

So being a kid he thought that if he repeated the fall he would get more of the same treatment. This time he made sure his mother was watching. She was hanging the wash and the air was crisp with a warm summer breeze. Clark closed his eyes and climbed up the ladder on the grain silo. He took a hesitant step up onto the lip of the rooftop and promptly slid. He screamed loudly as he fell. This time it was twice the distance and he genuinely was terrified. He knew nothing would hurt him, but that didn't lessen the pounding of his heart nor the fear he felt. 

His mother screamed and ran to his side. The first word out of Clark's mouth as he lay on his back in the pile of hay was 'ouch'. Martha frantically checked him for broken bones and other injuries. Of course there was nothing. He was impervious to harm. 

That night he'd discovered a huge bruise just above his right rib. He'd hit the ground on that side. He hid it from his mom and dad and smiled, because extra cookies and cake were worth a bruised rib. 

The next morning he confessed to his mother why he'd been up on the silo, and that was the end of that. His father lectured him for almost an hour about how even though he was invulnerable his mother and father could still have a heart attach watching Clark fall. That was the last time he tried to purposely wheedle extra confections through deceptive means. 

* * *

The first time Clark donned his new costume he fought a giant lizard monster that had been mutated in a lab outside of Metropolis. Clark made short work of the monster only to find that his gooey insides had disintegrated his suit. When he looked down he was almost completely naked with barely a stitch to cover his privates. Being invulnerable was great, but if this was what happened every time he went out his clothing budget would be spent by the end of the month. 

He discussed the situation at length with his mother. She hid her laughter behind her hand and tried to sympathize with his plight. Clark didn't really think the answer 'I don't think there will be that many giant lizard monsters with acid for blood to contend with' was very helpful. 

It turned out the lab belonged to an old friend: Lex Luthor. 

* * *

The first time Superman came into direct contact with Lex, Clark was stunned when Luthor hit him with a bottle of champagne. It was at the annual City Orphan's ball. Every year the Luthors hosted the ball at the Museum. This year Lex had decided the theme would be heroes through the ages. So of course Superman had been asked to speak. 

Foolish thieves had decided to rob the event. As soon as Clark had made his speech - he could have sworn Lex had winked at him - he'd taken flight to do his nightly heroic rounds. Not even ten minutes after Clark had left, his super hearing picked up the sound of screams coming from the museum. He was there in a flash, stepping between a gunman and Lex, who had foolishly tried to protect a female guest from having her diamond necklace stolen. 

Clark had snarled as the gunman opened fire. It took everything he had not to jump ten feet in the air when Lex plastered his body against Clark's back. Strong hands clutched at Clark's shoulders as Lex taunted the thieves. Clark wanted to glare at Lex but he was too busy saving the guests. 

Once Lex was safe Clark dispatched the thieves quickly. At least he thought he had. He somehow missed the one who had sneaked up behind Lex. As Clark swooped in Lex grabbed a champagne bottle, smashed it against Clark's chest and brandished it to stave off his attacker. Clark was too stunned and covered in champagne to help. Lex managed to knock out the attacker on his own as Clark swiped ineffectually at his chest. The champagne had already soaked all the way through his suit. 

Clark glared at an unapologetic Lex, who tossed the bottle aside. "You were the only hard surface close to me," Lex declared with a smirk. "Hey, it's not like it hurt." 

But it had hurt, and not in a physical way. Clark was tired of every villain and every crackpot thinking that since he was impervious that meant Clark should have his face smashed into the nearest hard surface, or for that matter, that he should be used as a hard surface. 

* * *

The first time Clark realized Lex was flirting with Superman he had just stopped a bank robbery. He'd been on his way to work when he heard the gunfire. Clark quickly switched to the red and blue suit and was on the scene immediately. In the blink of an eye he had all three robbers in police custody. It turned out to be Lex's bank. 

After the cameras had stopped flashing and Lex had thanked him a dozen times Lex winked at Clark and asked if Superman ever ate dinner. 

Clark was too stunned to answer the question. As always, Lex took advantage of the moment and reached out to brush plaster dust from Clark's shoulder, their bodies gently brushed together. It was so fleeting a touch that Clark thought for sure he'd imagined it. 

He stuttered out an agreement to have dinner with Lex on Friday. Clark flew off with Lex's personal phone number written on his hand in permanent ink. 

It was Clark's first date since moving to Metropolis. 

* * *

Clark should have known it wouldn't be easy. Lex was in the middle of fending off crooks, who were attempting to rob him, when Clark arrived. Clark landed on the balcony and happily sauntered into the penthouse. He was promptly hit in the face with a frying pan by Lex. Clark had no time to think as the criminals began to fire in his direction. Lex dove behind him and threw the pan in the general direction of where the shots had originated. 

Clark dived angrily at the two men, grabbing them both by the scruffs of their necks. He literally banged their heads together and released them when they both passed out. 

Clark spun around to make sure Lex was okay when he was tackled to the ground. Too startled to fight off his attacker Clark fell back and crashed into the wood coffee table beside him. It shattered into toothpicks, splinters flying everywhere. Strong male arms were flung around his neck and Lex laughed with glee. 

"You keep saving me, Clark," Lex said as he kissed Clark. 

Clark grabbed at Lex's hips with the intention of pushing him away only his hands had other ideas. His body tingled as Lex plunged his tongue down Clark's throat, and Clark, instead of reminding Lex that they shouldn't be doing this, tightened his grip on the slinky hips. Clark's whole body hummed when the obvious bulge in Lex's pants pushed against Clark's abdomen. 

* * *

The first time Lex pushed into Clark's body, Clark thought he would scream loud enough to wake the dead. He reached up and gripped the thick iron bar of Lex's king sized bed and broke the frame as Lex pounded into him. It was the most exhilarating experience of his life. 

Lex smirked as he gripped Clark's hard cock in his fist. They were face to face and Clark had told Lex not to hold back. Impervious meant no pain, but it didn't mean Clark wouldn't feel any sensations at all. The ones he did feel almost drove him insane. He begged like he'd never begged before, urging Lex to pound harder and faster. 

Clark grinned as Lex slammed into him. A few minutes later, Clark screamed and he came hard enough to make his fists twist the bar into a pretzel. He ignored his momentary loss of control in favor of concentrating on a sweaty Lex who had screamed out his own orgasm. Clark was delighted to find that he could feel every throb as Lex pulsed into him. He stared up into Lex's radiant, sweat-soaked face and found he couldn't stop smiling. 

He was also delighted to find that Lex was ready to repeat the experience just thirty minutes later. Stamina that matched Clark's own was a blessing. A passion for rough, heart-stopping sex didn't hurt either. 

Clark decided that being impervious wasn't so bad after all. 

**END**


End file.
